Patients participating in an NCI immunotherapy protocol are being tested for effects of a melanoma vaccine, BCG alone, and chemotherapy on cytotoxic humoral and cellular immunity against melanoma vaccine cells and other relevant cell culture lines. Results of in vitro testing have demonstrated that: 1) greater than 90% of melanoma patients receiving the melanoma vaccine generated cellular and/or humoral immune responses against one or more of the vaccine cells; 2) PBL from melanoma patients except for those receiving chemotherapy had a normal capacity for generating cytotoxic cellular responses in vitro, and to this extent were not immunosuppressed; and 3) treatment of melanoma patients with a nonspecific immunostimulant (BCG) did not increase the average in vitro natural killer or K cell (ADCC effector) cytotoxic immune activities.